Prey for your Lives
by A-Girl-Like-That
Summary: What is the Yūgure? What's a Kurochist? When did Orochimaru have children? And more importantly what do the Akatsuki members have to do with all this? HidaOC KakuOC KisaOC ItaOC DeiOC SasoOC Tobi/MadaOC ZetOC PeinKo
1. Dead men tell no tales

Author's Note: Hey guys this is Timber-and-Saber! This is my first try at writing fanfiction so let me know what you think.

Me: Hidan do the disclaimer.

Hidan: No.

Me: Pweas?

Hidan: No.

Me: (Uchiha Glare © Itachi Uchiha) or else.

Hidan: Damn that's hot... Timber-and-Saber dose not own Naruto. (mutters)Thank Jashin.

Me: Be happy you're even alive. (sticks tongue out)

* * *

.

"Kurochi-sama please except my humble offering," said a girl with waist length silver hair, sitting inside of a bloody design that marred the ground. Lying in the dirt next to her was a dead man in blood stained ninja apparel.

"Mūnbīmu, are you done yet?" a rather feminine voice called from the forest surrounding the grey eyed girl.

Mūnbīmu stood and brushed the dust off herself before calling back, "Calm the hell down, Uta. I'll be there in a fucking second."

Uta sighed, pushed her mid-back length hair out of her face, and said, "Just make sure his face is identifiable, unlike last time. After all, we need it to get the reward."

"Oh, it is. And tell Midori that I need her to stitch me up?" Mūnbīmu asked as she cleanly sliced off the corpse's head. Stuffing it into a bag that had been discarded during the previous fight, she decided that she and Merodī were going to the next bar that they came across. She didn't care if it was barely lit, covered in dust, and half the windows were missing; she needed a drink.

As she walked back to the clearing her companions were in, Mūnbīmu grabbed her favorite weapon which had been lodged into a tree. In appearance it was a five foot black metal pole with crescent shaped, slate grey blades on either end. It was given to her by her mother before she died, and thus was her most prized possession. Even if she would never admit it aloud.

"What'd you manage to hurt this time?" asked a green haired, purple eyed girl, reclining against a fallen tree.

"My arm is cut all to hell," the Kurochist responded, plopping down next to her.

"Alright, let me see," Midori said pull up the other girl's sleeve. The greenette never understood Mūnbīmu's seemingly odd obsession with wearing red fighting kimonos, but she wasn't dumb enough to question it. After all, if she didn't want them to, no one could land a hit on her.

"This will hurt," She said putting her, now glowing green, hand over the bloody slash. She closed her eyes in concentration as the skin knit itself back together.

"That looks painful," Taka said, stating the obvious, "You really shouldn't let yourself get hurt like that, Mūnbīmu."

"I'll think about it," she said sticking her tongue out at her blond haired, green eyed friend.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"It has come to my attention that there is a group, not unlike our own, that has been going after some of the bounties that I have sent you on," Pain said, "From the information, or lack thereof, we have on them, they are unusually strong and ruthless killers."

"Why are you telling us this?" Sasori asked politely, knowing that if he didn't, no one would.

Konan chose this time to bluntly state, "We need information on them so that we can kill them."

"We need to be subtle about it." Itachi said more than asked, "Kisame and I will go."

"No," Pain said, "You are all being sent after them."

"Pain-sama do you really believe all of us need to be sent?" Zetsu's white side asked.

Pain sighed, rubbed his temples, and dryly said "Sadly... yes."

Konan, sensing his growing annoyance and head ache, chose this time to intervene, "What we do know is that there seems to be three main groups that split off and converge randomly. Though we don't know exactly why, it has been speculated that they don't have a single place in which they mainly reside."

"So they have three teams and no base, un?" the blonde bomber asked.

"Do we know anything else?" Kakuzu asked looking up from the money he was counting.

"Yes, to both of you," Konan answered, "The teams are made up of three people normally, but there have been reports of two's roaming around. We know of a puppet master, a weapons user, a medic, and a water user.'

"Though there seems to be a design that fallows one of the groups anywhere, so we can only assume that it has something to do with one of them."

"Can we kill the fuckers when we see them?" asked the Jashinist.

"No, you are to subdue them, and bring them to me immediately," Pain said glaring at the albino.

"Alright, alright, it was just a fucking question," Hidan mumbled, throwing his arms up in a defensive gesture.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-


	2. Of Birds And Scrolls

Second chapter is finally up. Sorry for the delay. ^_^"

Me: Kakuzu, has anyone every told you that you remind them of Slender man?

Kakuzu: No...

Me: Well, you do. Hey, if I gave you $10 would you put on this *pulls out a suit from behind her back* and do the disclaimer?

Kakuzu: Make it 20 and we have a deal.

Me: *hands him the suit and $20*

Kakuzu: *Walks into another room to change*

Pein: *Walks in* Where's Kakuzu? I have a mission to send him on.

Kakuzu: *Walks back in with suit on*

Pein: *Turns around* S...s... SLENDER MAN! *Faints*

Me: *Turns to Kakuzu and smirks* Told you so.

Kakuzu: *sighs* Timber-and-Saber does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Merodī whined opening her hot pink eyes. They had been flying on Taka's Summon for what must have been hours.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Taka turned to Uta and said, "If you don't make your twin shut the hell up, I will let Mūnbīmu sacrifice her to Kurochi in the most painful way she can possibly imagine."

Everyone except Mūnbīmu shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry, Taka," Mūnbīmu laughed, "I'm not gonna' kill my drinking buddy."

"So, back to my previous question," Merodī said sitting up and pushing her black hair out of her line on sight, "Are we there yet?"

"Why must I be surrounded by idiots?" Uta muttered to herself.

"It's your punishment for being so fucking mean to us," Mūnbīmu said smirking.

"Shut up!" she bit back.

"Ah, ah, ah! No getting angry! You know what it does to your henge!" Merodī said in a sing-song voice.

With that Uta sobered and tried to calm herself through meditation, which included closing her brown eyes and ignoring everyone present.

"On that note," Mūnbīmu started, "where the hell are we?" Looking over the side of the bird she saw… trees. It was a never ending sea of green that stretched on far in front of them.

"Fire, near the border of Waterfall," Taka shrugged. They were stopping off in Grass country for supplies and a place to stay for the night. And hopefully a hot springs trip Taka mentally added.

"We have to go to Iwa, right?" Merodī questioned aloud.

Midori, who had been watching the madness happen around her with little more than a couple of laughs, chose this time to say, "Yes, and you really shouldn't taunt Uta like that. You know more than anyone she has a short temper."

"And a low tolerance for idiocy," Taka added pulling the large raven on which all of them sat slightly to the right.

"Don't be a bird-brained bitch, Taka. It doesn't suit you," Mūnbīmu said.

The green eyed girl turned to the Kurochist and said seriously, "Then don't use puns."

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"This is bull shit," Hidan muttered to himself.

"Stop your whining," Kakuzu said walking about ten paces ahead of his teammate.

"I'm not fucking whining!" the Jashinist shouted, scaring most of the birds in the area away.

"Then at least be quieter," the stitched man said.

"I was being quiet!" the albino yelled back.

Kakuzu just turned to his partner and blinked.

"What?!" the younger man snapped.

"Shut up," he said, turning back around.

Hidan scowled at him and asked, "Where the hell are we even going?"

"Do you even read the mission scrolls?" Kakuzu asked, "Scratch that, can you even read?"

"Yes I can you asshole!" the albino yelled back.


	3. The Sharingan Stalker

Big thanks go to Puppeteered and ILOVEANIME123 who both left a review and started fallowing the story last chapter. A thanks as well goes to B.A.N.D.09 and Akum-Wolf-Drake, who also fallowed last chapter. And my apologies to Sora Namikaze who, as I failed to mention, fallowed during chapter 1.

Konan: Is Pein O.K.? After he came back from trying to find Kakuzu, he kept muttering something about needing a video camera.

Me: Yeah. He should be fine within a month… or two… with intense therapy.

Konan: *Skeptical look* What happened?

Me: *Shrugs* I may or may not have, in the basics, paid Kakuzu to play dress-up with me.

Tobi: *Puppy dog eyes* Bu-but… Wolf-tiger-chan Tobi wants to play dress-up too!

Me: Dawwww! You're so freaking cute! Alright, Tobi, you can play dress-up if you do the disclaimer for me.

Tobi: Okay! Timber-and-Saber-chan doesn't own Naruto, because if she did Tobi would still be loving and adorable.

* * *

"Alright," Taka said gesturing to the small clearing where she landed her summon, "Everybody get off."

As Uta remembered most of grass country from Merodī and her father's constant travels, she looked around once then jumped off of the raven saying, "Don't forget you cloaks." As the brunette walked off, she dropped her henge allowing her chalk white skin and yellow-gold snake-like eyes to show. Then she pulled up the hood on her plain black cloak. Midori, who already had her cloak on and hood pulled up, released her own henge and ran after the other girl, hoping Uta knew where they were going.

"Later, Bitch," Mūnbīmu yelled dragging Merodī off to the small town she had seen before they landed. '_Probably to that bar'._ Taka thought sweat dropping.

Looking back to Mari, her raven summon, Taka said, "We're done for now. You can leave until I call you back tomorrow." There was a puff of smoke and Taka was left all alone.

The blond S-ranked criminal pulled up her hood and looked around. She knew this area well. It seemed as though someone was yet to find her old training grounds. It was only a thirty minuet run from her clan home.

'_I wonder if any of my old comrades would realize it's me without my ANBU gear on_,' Taka speculated to herself.

As she set out on the once greatly traveled path, she was still lost in thought, '_Maybe they would think I am a different person. After all … they haven't ever seen me without my mask on_.' As she thought about her old home, she could only clearly remember one person: Tadashi. He had been her reason for leaving and he was the only reason she went now.

She could still vividly remember the time he wouldn't let anyone cut his hair for months and started parting it so that it fell over his right eye. When she had asked him why, he responded by hugging her as tightly as he could and said, "Because I want to be just like you when I grow up, onēsan. 'Cause no matter what you do what's right, even when no one else believes it."

'_I wish that were true, Tadashi_' the blond thought, but was snapped out of her self-pity by the sound of a twig snapping.

"Who's there?" she demanded to the darkness around her.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Damn Kisame's laziness," Itachi grumbled. Though he usually didn't curse, tonight was a special occasion. Kisame had claimed that they should stop in the small town nearby to 'stock up on supplies' which when roughly translated from Kisame to English meant 'Get belligerently drunk and flirt with anything in a ten mile radius regardless of gender, species, or heartbeat'.

"There isn't even a library around here," he would have continued his ranting had he not seen a sliver of light blond hair peeking out of a cloak. The normally stoic man would have written it off as a traveler from another country had he not noticed how easily they moved in and out of the trees. It looked as if they knew exactly where they were going. He wouldn't admit it, but he was curious. _'Why would someone be traveling away from the only town for miles at this hour?'_ he asked himself.

He wondered where they were going and why it had to be this late at night. As they hadn't noticed him, or at least hadn't acknowledged his presence, he started to trail them. He kept up well enough, until the cloaked person went into a deeper part of the jungle-like forest. Different types of vegetation grew up everywhere and fallen tree limbs littered the ground. Finally, from a slight miscalculation of speed on his part, he stepped on a stick that gave a satisfying crack under his weight.

"Who's there?" the cloaked person said. Itachi was slightly surprised that the one under the cloak was a woman. The way she had moved made her seem so sure of herself, like not a soul could have stopped her.

He watched as she shook her head and restarted her running in the same direction as before. '_Interesting_,' He thought.


	4. A Kiss And A Waterfall

A/N: Thank you to OragamiBlueAngel and wraaww who started fallowing last chapter. And to cass1218 who favorite this story last chapter.

To ILOVEANIME123: I hope you still love it and I'm going to try and write at least chapter a week. I'm really glad to know at least someone is reading it! :D

Tobi: Tobi loves the pretty bows Wolf-Tiger-chan!

Me: Oh my Jashin you look so adorable, Tobi-senpi!

Deidara: He looks stupider than normal, yeah.

Me: *Sticks tongue out* You're just jealous because I didn't do your hair!

Deidara: *Blushes* No I'm not, un!

Me: If you do the disclaimer I'll do yours next…

Deidara: *Huffs* Fine. Timber-and-Saber does not own Naruto, yeah.

* * *

Taka loved her old home. Or rather the Yōsei's clan home.

During the days of old, it was said to be a labyrinth of twisting corridors that often led to dead ends and death traps. Sometime after grass country lost its ultimate weapon, it was burned down by villagers who were angered that their noble clans could not protect them. The people who survived fled the country, making all believe that the clan died in that fire. And in some ways it did. Many decades, the Yōsei clan rebuilt their home inside of the ruins of their previous glory. They did not travel outside unless it was to trade or set up arranged marriages.

'_Which,_' Taka thought, '_was exactly the same reason I left_.' Still going at full speed, the blond weaved in and out of the toppled buildings which were overrun with an assortment of plants and animals that used them as shelters. When she got to her old room, she hoisted herself though the window only to see the bed occupied. Then the girl noticed a bit of blond hair in the same shade as her own on a smaller boy.

Taka pulled her hood down and sat down next to Tadashi. She stared at him for a moment, as if she couldn't believe he was still so perfect looking. He was so young when she left; they both were. She raised her hand and hesitated a moment before brushing his hair out of his face. Still brushing her hand through his, now almost shoulder length, hair; she started humming the song that she used to calm him when he came to her room sobbing because of a thunderstorm.

Tadashi's sky blue eyes slowly opened to see the blond criminal sitting next to him. He tilted his head slightly in a sleep induced haze much like a confused dog would and asked, "Nēchan?"

Taka smiled softly at him asking, "Yes, Ototo?"

"I love you, Nēchan," he said closing his eyes and falling back into a deep slumber.

Her eyes started to water and no matter how much she told herself not to, she started to cry silently. "I love you too, Tadashi," a small sob escaped her throat as she continued; "I love you too."

Taka leaned down and kissed his forehead before climbing back out the window. She could swear that she felt someone's eyes on her the entire time.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

'Strange,' Itachi thought, 'Why would there be relics like this all the way out here?'

For some reason this area seemed eerily familiar to him but the more he thought about it, the more he wrote it off as coincidence. After all, he had been everywhere in the elemental nations, who was to say he wasn't just remembering an old mission? But that didn't sound right. No, it was something from when he was younger. Much younger.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the woman he was trailing climb into a room through a window. Hiding in the toppled buildings, the black haired man waited for the woman to come outside again. He stood still and masked his chakra for almost twenty minutes until the girl came back. The first thing he noticed was her hood was down; the second was that she was crying. Again came that nagging feeling at the back of his head, like he was forgetting something important. From where he was, he could tell she was blond and had light colored eyes, what color he wasn't sure.

She jumped down from the window and started running again, but this time in a different direction. He continued following her until she reached a waterfall. He watched as she kneeled down next to it and splashed her face off. He stepped out of his hiding spot making and stepped on a branch to let her know he was there.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Finally coming out I see," Taka said standing up but not turning around.

"Who are you?" he asked stepping closer to her. Why couldn't he remember?

She recognized that voice. But where from? She turned around to see the one man she never wanted to see again. Itachi Uchiha. She stared at him. Just stared... until he was but a foot away. She turned her head down to look at the distance between their feet. She knew she had to act fast or risk being caught in his genjustu. But all thoughts ended as he pulled her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Who are you?" he repeated in a calm voice.

"Someone not afraid of dying," she stated before pushing him away and running off yet again.

He looked after her as she left and somehow he knew he would see her again.


End file.
